korinitekraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
-=The Beginning=- The initial part of your adventure on KKraft might be the hardest thing you'll experience, but worry not..! This problem can be solved quite easily and you'll be doing Dungeons and Bosses in no time. Upon starting, you will spawn to the west of the hub town, Sincite. After getting there, you will be able to choose an entire biome in which to build your town. Your town is the largest source of income you will ever have, so make sure to pay attention to it! Your first order of business should be to build your Town Board in your biome. After that, you should make somewhere to store your items--because you will have a lot--and then go mining, kill mobs if you're brave, or make a farm. Food will be an immense problem after the first night! Mobs can give you Unidentified Items so you can get unbreakable gear. Mining can give all sorts of things, primarily Azurite--the main currency. -=The First Dungeon=- If you focus on killing skeletons, you'll eventually end up with a Syliton's Key. This is the key to the first dungeon, The Sunken City. This dungeon has six drops, as well as money and a Dungeon Trophy. The dungeon drops four chestplates, 1 offhand accessory, and 1 helmet. All of these items are good to get for beginners and the four chestplates are ingredients for a very good item called The Amalgam. Outside of the first dungeon is a small area where you can buy a bank chest. This is an ender chest, and it is able to be put in your town. It is recommended that you get this asap since ender chests are present in almost every town and city. -=Your Town=- Your town's level is decided based on how many villagers have moved into your town and how your town's specials are doing. Villagers can move into your town if there is a spare house with 3x3 living space, a crafting table, a furnace, and a chest. Your town board displays income, and 5 town specials. Town specials are listed on the third floor of Valdream, which also displays how much they are worth for that week. Town specials are decided by putting items in your sell chest that correspond to the category name of the special. The more villagers and high-ranking specials you have, the more money and town levels you'll get. -=The Underground=- The caves in the underground can be super dangerous, especially if they're Explon Tunnels. However, there's a vast amount of custom ores that can be found underground that gives all sorts of benefits. Vein ores are glazed terracotta, and there are five types: elystone, borostone, cadlistone, foristone, and glorystone. The vein ores are used to make items called Towers. There are several types of single ores, and they have many uses. The most common is red wool and it drops inversion shards. There are several more types of ores, specifics can be found on the Custom Ores page.